


painting her in technicolor

by crowdyke, Toucanna



Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [1]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Light Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdyke/pseuds/crowdyke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toucanna/pseuds/Toucanna
Summary: “M’lady,” Casey chirps. She makes a goofy face and bows in dirty sneakers off the side of a backroad and Izzie laughs like she knows she’s falling in love. Their hands connect, still warm, and Casey almost wishes she’d said nothing at all.Casey and Izzie share a moment alone.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553503
Comments: 21
Kudos: 465





	painting her in technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! anna and isabella here with some fresh cazzie fanfic. this starts off the first of our series of five fics about cazzie not having sex and then finally having sex. the next edition is due tomorrow and then the last three are due idk when because we haven't written them. this one is primarily by isabella. follow her on tumblr @theatrelesbabe. follow me on tumblr @villanever. love y'all enjoy.

**ONE**

“Newton, we’re straight up going to get fucking murdered, were you even _watching_ the movie? Bitch, I swear—”

But Casey pulls over anyway, rolling the car to rest off of a narrow shoulder, still a couple miles away from home. They’d spent the evening at the local movie theater, and at Casey’s insistence, watched the horror movie that was showing rather than the fluffy romcom Izzie had lobbied for. 

“My car, my movie,” Casey had declared, holding her phone out of reach as she punched a “2” into the quantity section of her ticket app.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Izzie had tried to wrestle the phone away from her, to no avail. “It’s your Dad’s car, and Elsa is paying for the tickets, so I really think I should have a say—” 

“ _Aaaaaand_ purchased.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Yeah, but you think I’m pretty cute, right?” Casey pouted, exaggeratedly batting her eyelashes and tilting her head. 

“Barely,” Izzie had said, giggling as she leaned in to press a kiss to Casey’s cheek.

“You missed,” Casey had pointed out.

“Shut up, Newton.” Izzie leaned in again. She didn’t miss. 

So, they’d watched the horror film. And now they are pulling over on a very suspicious looking road at a very suspicious time of night and Izzie wonders, just for a moment, what she’d really gotten herself into that night at the track. Or that evening of the dinner party. Or the afternoon in Coach Crowley’s office. And now Casey is giving her shit with the world’s cockiest grin and Izzie is barely even listening, tuning in just enough to give her girl a hard time every now and then but mostly she’s watching her lips move and jerk into half-smiles as she speaks. 

“—Literally, Izzie, if you’d just calm your tits for maybe... _half_ a second? You’d appreciate the value of the experience I’m trying to give you,” Casey interrupts her reverie as she shifts the car into park. Moths swarm through the warm headlights that illuminate an uncharacteristically treeless field. Above the expanse, a vast blanket of stars seems sewn into the night.

“Well, I don’t like it.” Izzie huffs, crossing her arms and looking out into the pitch-black. “I feel like we’re going to get eaten by deer with teeth.”

“All deer have teeth. Just get out of the car, would you?” Casey’s eyes beg slightly, an expression which reads strangely on her face, shadowed despite the orange interior light. Her hand makes its way hesitantly to Izzie’s, tenderly squeezing the smaller girl’s palm. “Please?” She pouts. Rolling her eyes slightly, Izzie begrudgingly unbuckles her seatbelt. 

“Fine. But when we get featured on _Dateline_ just know I was right.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t know if we got featured on _Dateline_ because we’d be dea—” Casey stops cold seeing the look on Izzie’s face. “Okay, okay! Nevermind.” 

The hood is warm against their backs as they lay gazing up at the sky. Casey turns her head to watch Izzie, captivated by the girl more than the stars. The traces of a smile play at the corner of Izzie’s lips and Casey can’t help herself but grin. 

“This isn’t so bad, I guess,” Izzie mumbles as streaks of light spear through August evening. Casey debates making a cheesy comment about how pretty she looks with the stars in her eyes, but refrains, her shit-giving reflex kicking in instead.

“You know.... we could at least give the axe murderer a show before he brutally tears us limb from limb,” Casey whispers, rolling over onto her side, reaching around Izzie and pulling her closer. Her stomach pangs when she realizes her hand is on Izzie’s ass—her beautiful, beautiful ass.

Izzie’s eyes widen briefly before she laughs. “Shut up, Newton.” 

Her face softens and she reaches to cup Casey’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking where it rests. She pecks Casey on the lips, then deepens the kiss. 

Casey opens her mouth hungrily, running her hand up Izzie’s back. It strikes her, briefly, how inanely teenagerish this is, to be making out on the hood of her Dad’s car, but she snaps out of it when her knee slides between Izzie’s legs. An unholy noise splits the back of Izzie’s throat, and it sets something on fire in Casey’s stomach. Too nervous to go further, though, she reserves her kisses for Izzie’s face, resisting the urge to trail them down her jaw. 

After about ten minutes of this, Izzie pulls back with a shiver. The night air is cooling rapidly, as is the formerly toasty hood. 

“Time to head home?” Casey offers, ever the gentlewoman should the situation allow.

“I think so,” Izzie says, averting her eyes. There’s a moment of silence when they both sit up, neither quite ready to let the moment go. Casey stares upward instead of meeting Izzie’s glance. Another star trails fire across the sky and she blinks, suddenly eager to move past the moment before she makes a decision she might regret. So, she slides off the hood with a _whump_ , proffering a hand to Izzie who is still reclined on the hood.

“M’lady,” Casey chirps. She makes a goofy face and bows in dirty sneakers off the side of a backroad and Izzie laughs like she knows she’s falling in love. Their hands connect, still warm, and Casey almost wishes she’d said nothing at all.

Casey stands stiffly by the door, her hands shoved into her pockets as Izzie leans in to get her phone from the backseat.

“Has Elsa texted? My phone’s dead,” Casey mumbles awkwardly, trying to avoid staring at Izzie’s ass—which she’d just had her hands all over—instead, scuffing at the gravelly asphalt with her shoe. She felt like she could cut the air between them with a knife.

“Actually, I don’t see it. I think it fell between the seats,” Izzie says, still avoiding Casey’s eyes and climbing into the car to root around further.

“Lemme look.” Casey leans in to the back, but the hand she was supporting herself with slips off the seat and she tumbles forward. There’s a moment, then two, before she looks up. And then Casey finds herself staring directly into Izzie’s eyes, mere inches from her face. 

And just like that, they’re kissing again, more fervently this time. Izzie gasps and bundles her hands in the front of Casey’s sweatshirt, pulling her on top of her body as she laid out flat in the backseat. Casey’s leg once again slots itself between her thighs and Izzie can’t stifle the moan that escapes her mouth. It’s as though an electric shock courses through Casey’s body and she knows she wants to hear that sound again. And again, and again, and again.

She tears her sweatshirt off, then her shirt, mumbling a soft _Is this okay?_ before quickly relieving Izzie of her top as well. Casey throws their clothing on the floor and with it, her inhibitions. She kisses Izzie’s lips, then her jaw, then her neck, sucking pink marks into her collarbone just deep enough to make the smaller girl self-conscious. Izzie is barely holding it together, bucking her hips shamelessly against Casey’s thigh. 

Izzie’s hands are in her hair and Casey’s hands are on Izzie’s hips and she realizes, suddenly, what comes next. Time slows, enough for her to register how hot the car is with the smell of sweat and how deafening the volume is of every breath each girl takes. She pauses, fingers entwined in the knot of Izzie’s shorts, on the verge of pulling them loose.

“Is this okay?” Casey asks again. A moment. A breath. A cricket chirps outside the window. Izzie says nothing...then shakes her head no. 

Casey rockets upright, instantly backing off. Izzie’s still breathing heavily, and Casey can’t meet her eyes, suddenly painfully aware of the beads of sweat flicking down her back.

“Newton?” Casey says nothing, terrified she has done something to hurt her. “Hey, Newton?” Izzie repeats calmly, catching Casey’s chin with her hand and drawing the other girl to meet her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Casey whispers, knotting her fingers together. “I didn’t want to go too far and—and—I should’ve stopped sooner, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m okay, baby, it’s not you. I’m just not ready, that’s all. I dunno, I guess like...I guess I want it to be a little special. I’ve...I’ve never, like, done this before. With anyone,” she admits, biting her lip. “I guess I don’t wanna have my first time in like, the backseat of your dad’s car. Y’know? Not that like, I want there to be candles, but...I wouldn’t mind if there were candles. That’s all.”

“You’re sure?”

“Promise.” There’s a buzz in Izzie’s back pocket.

“Your phone is ringing,” Casey points out. She gives Izzie a look of incredulity, now understanding her plan all along. Izzie is quiet, caught in the act. Heat slowly makes its way to her cheeks.

She leans forward to peck her on the lips once more. “Your plan worked.” Izzie smiles widely in response, and Casey has the fleeting thought she could spend her entire life in pursuit of her happiness. Teenage desire is one thing, but the excitement she feels bubbling in her chest like hot lava flowing through her body is different, longer, permanent. She raises her finger to trace Izzie’s lips, lazily trying to commit them to memory. 

They exist like this for a bit, basking in each other’s presence, in a space that seems as if it was hand-crafted just for the two of them. The crickets chirp a sweet summer symphony. Here, home is an afterthought. 

An afterthought, until there’s the crunch of leaves in the woods behind them. Izzie jumps and nearly misses hitting her head on the car ceiling. “Did you hear that?” She scrambles into a sitting position. 

Casey had heard it, and she wordlessly shuts the door and hops into the driver’s seat with impressive prowess. She throws the car into drive and slams her foot on the accelerator, peeling out of their safe haven real fast. Izzie crawls from the back to the passenger’s seat. Once buckled, she observes Casey’s white knuckles gripping the steering wheel.

“I thought you weren’t scared?” Izzie asks, a challenging lilt to her voice. 

She peers at her out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep them trained on the road ahead, “Shut up.”

“Never.”

Casey hopes Izzie stays true to her word. 


End file.
